Everything looks perfect from far away
by thugyonah
Summary: A series of mini drabbles about the daily lives of a father and his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

"Do birds have homes?"

"Yes, they're called nests."

"Do all birds have nests?"

"..Most of them do."

"Then what about the ones that don't? Do they have other kinds of homes?"

"Hm, possibly.." he chuckled amused by the interrogation.

"Do you think they want a home?"

"They could be happy the way they are, flying from place to place. Free to go wherever they desire."

"Don't they get tired?"

"They do stop sometimes, and sleep."

"Don't they get bored?"

"They like traveling because its interesting and never the same."

"Wouldn't they want to just stay in one place and not leave?"

"Kufufufu..~ You don't even like staying in your room, principessa..~"

She pout ever so slightly; thinking of a rebuttal. He had her there. "Ah! Wouldn't they want somewhere to be able to return to?"

"They could just fly back to wherever it is they want..." He eyed her, "you should watch your ice cream, it's going to melt if you keep aski—"

"That's not what I mean!" She blurt out, interrupting him mid-sentence. Her cheeks flushed, eyes casting down in a sheepish manner, "...a place to call your own, and return knowing that it's always there. A home."

His eyes had widened just slightly; she never failed to surprise him. For such a young child she was highly opinionated and sometimes very outspoken. He admired her. A silence swept over as he thought of a response. He knew his answer, but he didn't know an answer for her. The cicadas and birds cacophony reverberated in the distance. It was serenity at its finest; he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree.

"...Papa, your ice cream is melting.." she shuffled in place, finishing her own treat in relative silence.

"Maybe they do wish to find a home one day.." He mused.

Her eyes brightened at the answer. Why she was so concerned about wether birds had homes or not was beyond him. His daughter always had some strange questions, incessant as well. Then again, what toddler didn't ask questions? Everyone is curious at some point and wether they voice it or not it can't be denied that there is curiosity within one. That is a fact of life.

A flock of birds flew high above in the sky, mauve eyes sparkled under the shine of the sun's rays as they watched with mirth the flock of birds take to their own way. He wondered what her toddler mind could be thinking of now. Taking a glance at his ice cream, he frowned. It had melt almost entirely, thankfully he'd gotten it in a cup otherwise he'd have a mess by now.

"Papa, can we share our home with a bird?"

Heterochromic eyes slowly looked to the child, "bird like their freedom, we can't deny them that by keeping them as pets, Nagi.."

She shook her head, "lets build a nest in the backyard so birds can come and feel like they have a home. Can we Papa?"

Surprised once again, he couldn't help but smile fondly at his child. A light chuckle pushed past his lips, he reached out and pat her head. "Of course, principessa"

* * *

A/N Wow okay I should probably finish my other drabble series before starting a new one but I really couldn't resist! I've had this idea of Papa!Mukuro and Toddler!Chrome for a while in my head and so yeahhhh I had to start it. I'll try to update this as soon as I can ~ u ~)


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the living room late at night with a good book and cup of freshly brewed Italian coffee was where you would find the father of the Rokudo household. His choice of literature not always the most..uplifting. Novels about men loosing their minds, demonic encounters, psychological horrors, just to name a few genres. He recalls a time when someone had commented on his choice of literature; of course now they're dead. No use in recalling asinine memories. He picked up a sound not far from him, his head turned towards the sound.

There he found standing a distraught looking toddler, her eyes glazed and cheeks wet. She was hesitant and just hardly manage to choke out a word, "..Papa.."

He closed his book and set it aside, his reading would have to wait for another night. Mukuro sauntered towards the child and scooped her into his arms, with a warm smile, all-knowing gaze and softly speaking "Are you having trouble sleeping principessa?". His daughter nod gently, clinging to the fabric of his shirt and burying her face. He chuckled.

"What is it tonight?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. Something scared her.

"S-something in my r-room.."

He carried her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter. First thing was first, calm his child. He smiled and pat her head. "Papa will go see to whatever it is in a moment," he smiled reassuringly, "but for now would you like a cup of hot chocolate~?"

She puffed her cheeks and flushed a bit, hesitating in her answer, "...yes, I would..."

He reached into the top cabinet for the bags of instant hot chocolate and some chocolate bars, setting them beside the toddler. He picked the kettle from the stove, taking it with him to fill it with water. Little hands cautiously reached for a chocolate bar, taking a chance while the other had his back to her.

She quietly unwrapped the bar of chocolate and nibbled on it only to quickly re-wrap it and set it down once again as her father was now returning. Mukuro set the kettle on the stove turning it on for it to come to a boil.

"Papa, can I put marshmallows in my hot chocolate?". He made a visible sour face for a moment at the inquiry.

"...Marshmallows..?"

"Mhmm! Just like Uncle."

He's not your uncle, he thought to himself. "Only a few...'uncle' puts an unhealthy amount in his, I'm sure.", picking out a pair of mugs he poured the instant hot chocolate and hot water into each. Stirring it with a spoon, "I think there's a bag of marshmallows in that top shelf but I'm going to need your help."

He set the spoon aside and picked up the child, hauling her over his shoulders then opening the cabinet for her. She stretched and reached around the top most shelf finally getting the bag in her grasp.

"Ah! I got it!", she pulled the bag to her chest and was set down on the counter once again.

"Good job" he chuckled lightly and as he reached for the chocolate bars he stopped and noticed it'd been opened. He then turned back to her and spotted the chocolate marks on the corners of her mouth. He wasn't going to say anything; instead he smiled and continued on.

After having both drank their hot chocolates and having tucked the child in bed Mukuro sat next to his daughter petting light mauve locks. Her gaze flickered to the side for a moment then back to him. "Is it under the bed?" He asked softly. She replied with a nod, pulling the blanket up to her nose. Mukuro stood and knelt down beside her bed to see underneath it, "nothing here.."

"N-nothing?"

"Nothing." He reassured her, "it must have been your imagination. Perhaps a realistic nightmare which you had thought to be reality.." When he stood up to look to her she had already fallen asleep. He sat on the bed's edge, continuing to gently pet little Nagi.

Sometimes a little reassurance and hot chocolate was enough to appease her.

* * *

A/N: Woah how long was it since I posted the first chapter? I'm sorry! Thank you for reading! Ah I was really busy with stuff recently but I'm back for now and ready to post more chapters to this. Also I'm welcoming suggestions so drop some off and I'll look into them ^_^ I have other fics that I'm writing apart from this one too and dsjakfhdks I'm just really inconsistent when it comes to writting, but I really don't want to drop any of them! So cheer me on a little ; u ; sorry that's selfish, but yes. I should have chapter 3 up asap. Okay thanks for stopping by o 3 o) 3


End file.
